Reduction in the consumption of tobacco, alcohol and dietary fat hold great promise for reducing cancer incidence and mortality. At present, there is a dearth of programs available to the worksite that are theoretically sound, include multiple cancer risk behaviors, use multi-media, and are self-administered and interactive. The objective of the research is to develop and test a set of CD-ROM based health promotion materials designed to reduce the incidence of cancer in workers by decreasing their consumption of tobacco, alcohol and dietary fat. The multi-media program will be based on a social- learning model and will include the use of engaging, video materials that emphasize the short-term benefits of healthful behaviors. In Phase I, the preliminary structure and content of the CD-ROM and video segments will be developed and the draft program segments will be tested on focus groups of experts and target audience members. A sample of health promotion practitioners and planners in companies across the U.S. will be interviewed to assess the demand for, and feasibility of the CD-ROM based worksite cancer prevention program. In Phase II, the prototype program will be rigorously field-tested, revised accordingly and prepared for marking to the workplace. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Cancer morbidity and mortality represent a substantial cost burden to U.S. employers in the form of direct and indirect expenses associated with illness and premature death of employees, yet industry has little available in the way of effective programs aimed at reducing worker consumption of tobacco, alcohol and dietary fat. A carefully developed, CD-ROM based cancer prevention program should be of considerable appeal to U.S. industry.